On Halloween the Fangirls come out
by The Blitzkrieg Buffoon
Summary: It's Halloween, and BeastBoyBlitz has succumbed to a dare... Oneshot. Hope you all enjoy this. CAUSE I'LL NEVER DO ANOTHER ONE OF THESE THINGS. K for language.


**HERE IS MY HALLOWEEN FIC EVERYBODY...**

**hides in shadows hoping to think shes invisible...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the brotherhood. Or Rogain for that matter.**

_

* * *

_

_Summary: BeastBoyBlitz, A.K.A. Alison is forced to go into a supposedly haunted house on halloween. It's big, decrepit, and downright scary. But Alison isn't afraid. As she reaplies her Jack Skellington make-up and sets off into the house that her friends say will scare the shit out of her, She gets an interesting surprise..._

* * *

"Come on! Your not a wimp are you?" Kevin said glaring at Alison through his evil Spiderman mask. Alison sucked on her lolly pop. "I am afraid of NOTHING midget man." It was true. Alison A.K.A. BeastBoyBlitz, was a full two heads taller then the tough-talking kid. And counting another two inches from her big black boots she was wearing to make her taller as Jack Skellington. Her face was painted white and around her eyes for almost an inch was black make-up. She also had black marks around her mouth for the stich-like look of Jack's mouth. She had pulled her short hair back in an uneeded attempt to make it seem like Jack had discovered Rogain. Kevin had on one of those rubber masks of the evil Spiderman, and it's tongue stuck out much too far. Alison grabbed it in an attempt to annoy him. She had been doing this all night.

And she was proud to say, it was working.

He slapped her hands away from the mask. "I dare you to go into THAT house!" He pointed up the conveiniently placed hill to the conveiniently placed old scary house. "Rumor says it's haunted." "You come up with rumors to annoy me, and I wish I could say, it isn't working." Jacob put a hand on her shoulder. He had a bloody shirt on and a white painted face. He was a murderer. Or so he said. Alison couldn't help smirking at the fact that he looked more like a murderee. "You don't have to go up there if your afraid." He said grinning. Julia, whom was also dressed as Jack, only she had on a big styrofoam head, pushed Jacob away. "Alison isn't afraid. You guys are just afraid to make a bet." Alison took another long suck on her grape lolly-pop.

"I'll start that bet." She said throwing her pillow-case candy bag over her shoulder. "If I run out screaming, i'll flunk my English test on Friday. If I don't, and I come out the same as I had going in, Kevin has to give me his candy." Kevin grinned smugly. "Alright, it's a deal." He shook the taller youth's hand. Caitlin, who was Sally the rag doll. Stared up at the house. "That place is BIG... Are you sure nobody lives in there?" "I'm certain." Kevin mumbled. "How do you know?" "They've had a for sale sign up for the past three years." "Oh. Hey, where did Alison go?"

"I'm already at the door!" And indeed she was.

* * *

Alison touched the dusty old door. It was in a way, cool. She loved creepy things. One of the things her new classmates didn't know about her. they thought she was a comic book punk who was in love with Ray Park. While that was also true, she had a fascination for all things bloody and gory and scary. She pulled her fingers lightly across the old wood and was delighted to see it WAS dusty. Her fingers left marks in the door. She pushed at the door. It creaked, but did not move. She pushed a little hard and it gave, it swung forward to reveal the dusty interior of the house. She walked in, watching small plumes of dust come up from the ground with each step. "This place isn't so bad. Cold yes, but it's October." She stared up at the high ceiling and noted that it had a mosaic up at the top.

She turned around in a circle with her mouth agape as she walked, staring up at the walls. She lightly placed a foot on the stairs and they creaked. She started up the spiraling staircase with a light smile. What could go wrong?

Stepping up another step she felt her foot go down. "AHH!" She fell, he foot had broken through the decaying wood and now she was falling down the stairs she tumbled down the flight until she was back at the bottom. She groaned and looked towards the door. It had slammed shut in the commotion of her fall. She got up slowly, and checked herself. No broken bones. That was good. She headed towards the door, and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. She gulped then stopped herself.

"Ok Alison calm down. You are Saggitarius, you ADAPT to change... But it doesn't say in your Horoscope you can't be a little nervous. Your just locked in an old house. Now, lets try and find a back door." She took a deep breath and started up the stairs again. She avoided the weak side and finally made it to the top. She turned to the left and kept moving. There had to be another way out. Maybe she could find the attic and call out to the others to get them to open the door. Yes that was her plan.

She walked lightly down the hall, moving through the house slowly, still wanting to see it. She passed by a kitchen and looked inside it breifly before moving on. Then she stopped halfway. She walked back in and looked around. The kitched looked as if someone had recently been there. The fridge was half open, and dirty plates were stacked up in the old giant sink. She raised an eyebrow.

"Odd..." She opened the fridge more and grimaced. "Ew..." Half eaten food, mostly meat, was still in there. She shut it and shook herself. THAT was gross. She looked over her shoulder. Was someone watching her? She shook her head and started sucking on her lolly-pop more. Then she left the kitchen and started off again, thinking about the kitchen. She walked through an archway and found herself in a hall of doors. She would have to try all of them to find the attic. She opened the first one. A garage? She shook her head and tried the next one. A study. This one too, looked like somebody had been in it. She walked in, looking at the one wall lined with books. Some of the titles were new, some were amazingly old. Being the avid reader she was, she reached up and started pulled out the book entitled, The Once Future Kind. She remembered seeing this book in X-Men, and had wanted to read it ever since. She flicked through the pages for a moment, then paused. Her eyes went wide.

What was that noise?

She snapped the book shut and swivled around. Before here stood a dark figure, maybe three feet taller then her dressed in furs. She screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" She dropped the book and ran around the beast, practically flying across the room and at the door, ripping it open and running down the hall, she tore open another door, this time being met with a slim naked figure. "AHHH!" She ran down the hall, running through another archway and into a half finished hallway, the beams showed and were very low to the ceiling. Something flipped down in front of her upside down like a bat.

"'Ey lil one, wot you doing 'ere?" She screamed again. "AHHHHH!" She backed up, bumping into something. A kid. A teenager. With, FIRE! "HEY! Watch it!" "AHHH!" She ran past the british creature hanging from the beam and raced down the hall again. She opened a door and slammed it shut huddling in the midst of old fur coats of a closet. She pushed herself against the back in the dark and suddenly felt the wall give, she tumbled into another room, her head hit the floor, and BeastBoyBlitz, A.K.A. Alison, blacked out.

When Alison wearily opened her eyes, there were, and she counted, five people standing around here. "You think she's alright mate?" "I think she's ok. She just hit her head." A feminine voice answered the british one. "Hey I think she's awake." The feminine voice, it sounded, strange. Alien. Where had Alison heard it before? She groaned. "Yeah yeah, so theres a kid here. Can we make her leave now?" "She's a normal, we should kill her..." A thundering growl of a voice reached her and she cried out again. "AH!" She jumped back leaning against the book shelf in the study.

"Please don't kill me! I'm only fourteen! I havn't even gone to high-school yet! I havn't gone to college! I never went out with anybody I never even kissed a boy! I'm supposed to meet Ray Park in a few weeks! I can't hurt a fly! Look i'm flimsy!" she wiggled her arms out showing, absolutely no muscle. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I didn't do ANYTHING to make you ghosts upset! I didn't MEAN to break your stairs honest! The wood is just old and I weigh like a hundred pounds! Please I wanna be a writer when I get older! I never even got to smack Kevin when he begs me for a date when i'm sixteen!" She ended this rant with a small whimper as she pressed herself against the bookshelf with her eyes shut tight.

Someone started laughing histerically. "Oh man! Can we keep her around? She's funny!" "Bugger off Pyro, how'd you like it if Sabe said he wos gonna kill you?" "He can't kill me, Magneto would kill him!" Alison's eyes snapped open.

"Magneto? Sabretooth? Pyro?" she screamed like the fangirl she is.

"Magneto, Sabretooth, Mystique, Pyro, Toad!" She then stared at Toad. "Oh... MY... GOD..." She leapt at him, grabbing him around the waist. "Wot th' fuck?" He fell backwards, Alison hanging onto him. "'Ey! Get 'er off me!" "OH MY GOD! The guys on FanFiction are gonna be so jelous when they hear about this! I LOVE YOU TOADY!" Pyro had erupted with laughter now. And so had Mystique. "Get it offa me! Get it offa me!" She let go and he scrambled away. "Can I get your autograph! I know I have a picture here somewhere..." She ruffled through her pockets. "Come here, dear." "Huh?" Magneto motioned for her to come over. She did so. "OOH! IAN MCKELLEN! I know this may be rude but is it true your a homosexual?" Pyro, whom was already laughing, only laughed harder. "AND if that was rude you don't need to answer that! But when is The Da Vinci Code coming out? I read the book and it was really cool and I never knew so much about religion and feminism and how stupid some faiths can be, and I also learned that self-mutiliation is BAD from that book, cause you really shouldn't whip yourself with rope and-" "COR! Can someone PLEASE shut 'er up?" Alison was suddenly next to Toad again. "Mortimer Toynbee: Abandoned as a baby to an orphanage and then found by Magneto after he ran away. Your so angsty. I Love you." She hugged him. "Marry me. Please." He pushed her off.

"THIS, is not normal." "When did NORMAL ever bother you Morty?" ALison asked. "Oh my god I havn't told you all my name! I am Alison Mary Cecillia Farrell. Fangirl, and FanFiction writer extroardinair." She gave a light bow and turned back to Toad.

"God your so sexy!" she stared at him. He looked over to Mystique. "Is she insane?" "People DO say that." She piped. Sabretooth growled and picked Alison up by the scruff. "Can I please throw her out the window." Magneto rubbed his temple. The gay comment had gotten to him. "You know what go ahead..." Sabretooth purred with satisfaction as he headed to the window. Alison whimpered as he tore open the window and hung her out there. She looked down and suddenly realised how high up she really was. She saw her friends down there. Staring up at her in fear. She screamed, grabbing onto Sabretooths arm. "Oh man... I am gonna die..." She whimpered again, as she dangled out over the balcony. "My only regret is I never finished my Toad Romance fic..." Sabretooth let go of Alison's shirt, and she began to fall the window. She tumbled down the old decrepit roof and grabbed onto the edge, holding on for her life. "AHH!" She whimpered, hearing her friends below freak out. "Oh My GOD! Someone get an adult!" "WE have to help her!" "Kevin stop laughing you sick bastard!" "OW! What was that for!"

Alison started to cry. "I'm gonna die..." She shut her eyes tightly and hung onto the edge of the roof. She heard Pyro call from the window. "Will you just fall already!" "I don't want to die! I FEAR death!" "So face your fear!" She heard Pyro cackle. She thought this over. "Alright!" She let go and felt herself fall through the air. The kids below screamed. Alison felt something thick, warm, wet, and squishy wrap around her wrist. She stopped falling and looked up, Toad's tongue had her by her wrist and it now whipped back up, pulling her with it. "AHHH!" she was thrown across the room and into the wall, she slid to the ground coughing. "Ow..." She heard a thump. "What did you do that for!" "We don't need a death! Bloody normal's come an investigate this place! We'd get found out!" "JESUS H. CHRIST! Can't you guys make up your MIND!" She yelled, standing up. "Your the freaking BROTHERHOOD! You fight the X-Men, your trying to get rid of humans! What do you care if you get found out? I don't know HOW you got here, but all I know is that you guys are THE COOLEST THINGS ON THE PLANET! And for a long time now, you were ALL fictional characters from a comic book and a movie! AND a cartoon! And that I only glomped Toad cause he's sexy British and GREEN! Would you guys make up your minds! It's not hard! Kill me or not!" She was getting sick of this. Pyro grinned. "Alright. I vote kill." He took a step towards her and Alison's face drained of all color. She ran out the door.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!" "Too late now girly-girl!" she ran down another hallway, hearing the roar of fire behind her. She ducked into a closet and huddled there, panting. Her and her big fangirl mouth! The door opened and there stood Mystique. "Hello little girl... Do you want to leave?" "Well... It depends. If you guys weren't on the verge of killing me I would gladly stay and be your human lacky. But as it is..." Alison looked pretty pathetic. "Little girl, why did you come in here?" "My friend thought I was chicken. I came in here to prove them wrong. We made a bet. If I run out screaming, I flunk my english test Friday. If I don't I get all of Kevin's candy. It's halloween, were fourteen year olds who lack the capacity to say NO to things." Mystique raised an eyebrow. "Get up." She did so. "Keep walking." Mystique walked behind her as they walked to the door. Toad appeared. "So wot, were just gonna let 'er go?" "Yes." "Why?" "She's a child Mortimer." "So?" She muttered something about heartless and shoved Alison out the door. "DON'T COME BACK." "Right. Stay away from Raven Darkholme, got it!" She ran down the walk and towards her friends who were staring at her. "WHAT HAPPENED?" So she told them.

"...then Mystique pushed me out the door and told me not to come back!" They stared at her. "FREAK!" Kevin yelled. He walked off swinging his bag of candy. The others shook there heads and walked off. "OH COME ON! You guys don't beleive me?" They ignored her. She turned towards the old house.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" She yelled.

She heard a growl.

**

* * *

**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! THIS is my.. uhm... Halloween... THINGY... Uh, you don't need to reveiw that it sucks cause I already know that! **

**sweat drop.**

**But either way I wanted to contribute SOMETHING for halloween. It just seemed apropriate for me. Cause this is the sort of thing I would do.**

**And Kevin really IS a bastard.**

**-Blitz**


End file.
